


The Language of Loss

by 9_of_Clubs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, End of a Relationship, Falling Apart, Ficlet, Hope...maybe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 00:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9_of_Clubs/pseuds/9_of_Clubs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They float like strangers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Language of Loss

They don’t so much end as drift apart. Slowly, painfully, occupying the same space and going through the motions, but their endless tension, the laughter, the lewd remarks, in short, the thrumming spark that made them, them, is gone. Spluttered out and died. They float like strangers.

And perhaps, Balthazar thinks, if they were strangers they could somehow start again, reintroduce themselves. This time minus the holy oil and Heaven’s arsenal; fall in love again without the backdrop of the end of the world painting fire over their heads, without the endless fighting and the painful trauma. Though maybe it’s the strain of peace that strangled them in the end. The purposelessness it left for two lost souls.

“Are we through?” He asks the air on one sunny afternoon, on a burst of courage he didn’t think he’d had. He’s always been about evading, Balthazar has, away from the hard questions, away from the things that hurt. But for all the way his heart beats too loudly in his chest, there’s only silence in return. And he can almost hear the unspoken _I always knew you’d leave too_.

He stays.


End file.
